


remembering you > frerard

by Rprssd_Wrd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Gay, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Smut, Translation, invisbleperks, translated from spanish, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rprssd_Wrd/pseuds/Rprssd_Wrd
Summary: After a terrible accident, Gerard suffers a complete memory loss, including: family, friends, recent facts, and Frank, his boyfriend.In Frank's hands, he makes it his goal to make Gerard recover his memory, or at least remember him. To do that, he has to make him fall in love with him all over again.Translated with permission from the original by monimustdie.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [remembering you › frerard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478612) by [monimustdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monimustdie/pseuds/monimustdie). 



> So, this is something I'm gonna be doing for a while until school lets out and I have some more time to write my other works. 
> 
> I came across this fic a few weeks ago, and the creator gave me permission to translate it into English. All credit goes to monimustdie for this beautiful fanfic, please go check out the original and send some Kudos, even if you don't understand what's going on. 
> 
> This is the first time I'm translating a fic, and even though Spanish is my first language, and I'm fluent in English, there are chances that the translation might be a bit off, if so, please let me know so I can fix it. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy.

His yells now just bound off against the back of his head, he’s not hearing a quarter of what Frank is saying, and he really doesn’t give a shit. If he’s lucky - - extremely lucky, to say the raw truth -, he won’t have to stand any more of that yelling for what was left of the year, and his life. Not a second more or less. He was leaving. 

“Gerard!” 

“What the fuck do you want?!” 

His scream paralyzes the brunet and makes him shiver, halfway through the entrance stairs. Gerard had never yelled at him, he was always supportive and tolerant of Frank at all times. But now he’d screamed at him, and it felt like a fistful of rocks had just fallen on top of his chest.   
“Is that it?”, with a trembling lip, he shrugs a shoulder. He’d never seen his boyfriend’s jaw so tight, he honestly looked upset. But why should he be in the first place? He just wanted him to stay! “Is that how it ends? You just leave? You’re a fucking coward, Way. Piece of shit coward!”

“I’m the coward?! You’re the goddamn selfish bastard who only thinks about himself, instead of thinking of me for once, Frank!”

“Think of you for once?! Gerard, I’m always thinking of you!”

“No, no you don’t,’’ he articulates firmly, Frank is so surprised that he doesn’t even blink, and that makes his words even more hurtful and cruel. “If you did, you’d be happy for me, you would be happy that I’m finally going to leave this piece of shit town, that I’m no longer going to be a bother for my family, that I’m finally going to be someone, that I’m going to do what I love Frank!”

“But you want to leave and leave me behind! You didn’t even offer me the choice to come with you!” 

At this point, his tears are openly running through his face. Judging from all the cold outside thanks to the snow everywhere, his face warms up and he feels himself choking. And Gerard feels nothing. Absolutely nothing. As if seeing him cry was an overused routine. As if crying for him was something common for Frank. Making him cry was to him like a daily occurrence, and now he doesn’t have the time to think about it. He never thought his anger would prevail, but there it is, and he’s about to burst because of him. 

“Why would I offer it to you if you were going to say no anyway? Of course, ‘cause your band is what’s important, right? The incredible genius Frank Iero cares more about his fucking band than the other things in his life, but you know what? It’s over Frank. You with your fucking band, let me be happy with my goddamn university career, and you’re welcome for making things easier for you. But believe me that without a doubt, it would’ve been way easier if you’d just told me from the beginning that it was a bother for you too. We’d have saved ourselves the mess of these past six years.”

“Gee,” the tattooed one sobs as he finishes climbing down the stairs. “Gee, please, don’t say that. I love you-” 

“No!” He forcefully pulls his hand away from the brunet when he tries to get close to stroke his face. “Stop kidding yourself, Frank, you don’t love me. All these years I thought everything would be okay, nothing’s okay!”

“You prefer going to a goddamn art school in New York over staying here with me in Jersey?!

“My goddamn art school wouldn’t force me to pick between two things that are important to me,” he gets close to mutter in his ear, Frank’s eyes sting. Gerard doesn’t stutter, doesn’t blink, doesn’t get intimidated. Doesn’t anything. He’s carving every word he says into his back with a hot knife. And Frank thought that all the hurtful things he had to say had been said, but he knows he was wrong when he hears his boyfriend say: “I’m leaving.” 

“Gerard! Gerard!” He tries to stop him when the black-haired man turns around to enter his car, he slips on the ice on the asphalt when he tries to reach for his arm again and Gerard pushes him off. He falls down to the floor with all his hair covering his face. It sticks to him thanks to the tears. He watches Linda peek around the entrance doorway. With difficulty he rises from the floor and hits the car’s cover with his hands, “ Alright then! Leave! Go to your stupid school! But don’t even think about coming back Gerard Arthur! Don’t even think about it!”

And it seems that after a long time; Gerard hears him, because the car’s engine rumbles and through locks of his hair he sees the car’s plaque becoming smaller and smaller until it disappears. His arms shrink with every sob and the sea of tears doesn’t end. Heavily, he tries to walk back to his house, but feels his knees weaken in one of the many sobs and he falls onto the snow over the grass of his front garden, sitting on his ass just a few moments later. With his hands he covers his face, ripping his throat with a yell. Lind rushes to hug his son with force, and he hides his face in his mother’s neck. He lets himself get lost in a cry of pain, drowning out every shame that the black-haired man made him feel over the past six years.

Gerard scrubs at his face with his hand, he hasn’t been able to stop himself from letting out a few tears. He feels so much impotence, with Frank, with himself, with both of them. Why couldn’t he support him? They could have made a choice together, it’s what couples do. He never thought that the person he saw as the love of his life, the one who lit up his days for six years wasn’t with him right now. He didn’t support him, he wasn’t there. But he always was, he was always there for him and Frank never thanked him for it, and he got sick of the shit that Frank threw at him more sooner than later. It was simply: no more. 

He’d go to his art school in New York, he’d meet new people, he’d fall in love with someone else and would leave behind his family who he doesn’t really care for. The only person it would hurt to be distanced from would be Mikey, after all, he’s his best friend. Not everyone can say that they have their brother as their best friend, but he can, and he would do anything he could to pull him away from the dirty streets of Summit to take him with to Brooklyn. 

But Frank… lied. He did think about offering him to come with him, but the brunet lost it before he could even suggest it. And now it’s all over, just like that.   
He remembers his smiles, everything that always made him happy, to make him feel better after all the times Donna and Donald weren’t the best of parents, his nervous laugh or the blush that would invade his cheeks when he told him he loved him every time they made love… everything seemed so easy. 

He’s considering it when he starts speeding up, the needle of the speedometer almost reaching ninety kilometers. He only hears the pressing noise that comes from the right side of his car, Gerard turns to see, turning his sight precariously away from the icy driveway and he sees a grey truck impacting against the back part of his car, it makes him lose all control. The sound of the car’s hull breaking resounds in his ears when he feels himself sliding and tumbling with the wheels screeching on the asphalt. It’s no use trying to tame the car. When he’s conscious of what’s in front of him, it’s too late. 

The car crashes full-on against a light post located a block away from where he experienced the crash, quickly throwing him off the Chevrolet. He loses consciousness before he reaches the ground because the last thing he hears is the shattering of the windshield glass against his skull and then feels something warm sliding from between the cuts.   
The impact surrounds him in complete darkness almost instantly, and he knows he should thank it. It’s a lot more comfortable than what awaits him when he’s conscious.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drowning Lessons was made for this chapter.

The door opens cautiously, letting in only a ray of light, allowing Linda to see Frank laying on his side on his bed, his back to the door. The woman closes her eyes, slowly exhaling. Stealthily, she leaves the door half-opened and heads towards her son. His sobs are silent, like usual, his tears haven’t stained his pillow. His chest shudders. How much longer would she have to see him like this? How much longer would she have to listen to him crying? How much more would she have to do to stop Frank from sinking into his own misery?

He thinks about telling his mom to leave him alone, he doesn’t want to be with anyone, or speak to anyone, he just wants to be alone. But there’s no point, she wouldn’t leave, and anyway, he knows it’s not like that. He could never reject his mom’s embrace. The curtains are closed, it’s dark outside, it can’t be more than 7 PM. He’s spent the entire day laying there, probably the past four months too. The depression has consumed his life in that time frame, with the guilt and anxiety absorbing him in their wake. He stopped going to college, his friends didn’t bother looking for him to continue the band, simply everything had ended in ten minutes. 

The days in the dark always flew by with quickness and heaviness, but to Frank there’s more heaviness than quickness. There are gray masses suspended in the air and everything is so quiet that the slowness comes to life and turns into his best companion. The cold and the snow make him sick, just like Christmas and the smell of wet earth that comes with ever-present rainfall. Christmas would never be the same. 

“Son,” his mother sounds weak. She’s the only one who’s been strong enough for both of them these past few months, but Frank knew it wouldn’t be long until she broke. Both were part of that _group_ of weaklings. “We have to go to the clinic, Donna called me, she wants you to be there.” 

Frank stops his sobbing, fixating his eyes on the wall against his bed. His breathing becomes irregular and he feels like he’s hyperventilating. The knot in his throat won’t let him speak.   
“Are they going to unplug him?” He whispers, barely audible. Linda strokes his arm, he hears her absorb through her nose. 

“I don’t know Frankie. She didn’t tell me. She just told me to please take you there.”

He closes his eyes, losing himself in deeper sobs. 

“It’s my fault mom,” he repeats. Linda shudders from her son’s words. “Gerard’s in a coma because of me. He’s going to die and it’s my fault.” 

The brunette woman has lost count of the number of times her son has repeated those same words, almost like a text, for the past four months. She’s spent nights consoling him, and during the day she spends her work worrying, wondering how her son is. When she comes back in the afternoon Frank still hasn’t left his bed, and she always finds him crying and regretting, or sometimes just sleeping. With a needle, she’s been able to administer him with a serum every once in a while. She’s on the edge of madness, and she doesn’t know what to do. She’s terrified of the possibility of losing her son too. 

Frank doesn’t want to get out of bed, he doesn’t want to eat. He doesn’t want anything. 

The only thing Frank wants is for Gerard to be okay. Even without him. With the simple knowledge that Gerard was fine, would be enough for Frank. But Gerard isn’t the slightest bit fine, and it’s all his fault. He keeps repeating this to his mom, over and over again, and the woman can’t do anything but cry for her son.

“No, love, it’s not your fault. You know it’s not. It was an accident, he didn’t have his seatbelt on and the highway was slippery. You didn’t have anything to do with it.”

“He was gonna stay the night, and I ruined it, he broke up with me, I let him leave. I didn’t support him, I wasn’t there for him when he needed me, and now he’s going to die. I don’t want it, mommy. Save him, please.” 

Linda presses her lips together, her cry stuck between them. 

“He’s not going to die, Frankie, there are multiple cases like his, he’ll be fine. Let’s go to the clinic, you can see his parents and Mikey, I know he’ll be happy to see you.”  
The brunet lets the next sea of tears fall. Linda is lying. Mikey also knows it’s his fault, and he knows that Gerard would have been fine if it hadn’t been for his stupid selfishness. He’s not sure, but something tells him that Mikey is aware of what he did to his brother. He can’t act like he wasn’t involved in it, he doesn’t have the guts to look at the family he once considered his own. Linda asks him again, the tattooed man ends up sighing heavily and cedes to his mother’s insistence. 

He manages to leave his bed. Suddenly all the light blinds him and gives him a headache, the water from the shower. His twenty years have gone over the edge in four months, just four. He wouldn’t stop repeating to himself how much time had passed. 

Four months that Gerard had spent in a coma. He doesn’t even want to imagine how many times Donna had to plead and cry to prevent her son from being unplugged. She’d never been a bad mom, neither had Donald, Gerard just didn’t get along well with them most of the time, but Frank knew that they had always loved him, and deep in him, he loved them too. Mikey is the only reason that Gerard kept going through, what to him, was daily martyrdom. 

That’s why when they reach the clinic, the thin brunet with glasses which are about to break is the first one to throw himself at his arms, hiding his face in his shoulder without saying anything. He lets him cry, out of nowhere he’s the one who needs to pass off as strong in the face of the situation. He hugs with the same force as his boyfriend’s brother -or ex, despite himself- cries.   
Mikey lets him go after a while, and goes to sit on one of the cold metal chairs in the waiting room whilst Frank silently approaches Donna and Donald. The woman hugs him for another good while, surrounded by a silence. Linda’s probably commented to them about his fall into depression during those months and she’s just showing compassion. 

The word _fault_ doesn’t stop repeating itself over, and over, and over again in his head. It’s constant torture. But the words of his mother-in-law are clear to him, even if they come out as a murmur. 

“Gerard woke up, a few hours ago, that’s why we wanted you to come over. He’s really weak and the doctors say he’ll be interned for a few more weeks, but it’s only until he’s stable, then he can continue resting back at home.”

A little light is turned on at the back of his head, spreading to his chest and stomach, filling him with air. Gerard’s okay, he’s safe, he could see him again, he’d have a new opportunity to fix all of his mistakes, he could ask for forgiveness, he could try again. 

That’s when Mikey’s heavy voice is heard behind him. 

“Tell him everything mom. Don’t just leave it at the half. Tell him. He needs to know.” 

Blinking slowly, he turns to look at him, and with uncertainty staining his face he turns to Donna. The light that had been turned on inside him opaques more and more, being crushed by the pure terror that has turned into his main character trait. Donna sighs, not having the courage to look at him, but in the end, she needs to. 

“He suffered some damage, Frank. Gerard… his head crashed against the windshield, it threw him out of the car-”

“Blind?” His brown eyes glimpsed with terror, “I-is he blind?” 

“No, no, no!” Donna shakes her head immediately, but whilst trying to explain she doesn’t find a proper way to do it, so she ends up babbling. 

“He lost his memory!” Mikey’s shout resounds throughout the room, making a few strangers turn their heads and Donna places a hand over her mouth to prevent her from letting out a sob. 

“His… his memory?” The tattooed man’s mandible trembles, but no one answers him. He goes to hug himself, hitting his back against the wall. Linda goes to surround him in her arms, and he lets her. 

With the room once again in a resounding silence, a doctor arrives asking for Gerard’s family. Donna throws him a look, visiting hours have started and after a nod he follows Mikey to the room. It would be the first he’s seen him, he never had the willpower to show up at the clinic. He had to reach an extreme to be able to confront his reality. 

Gerard’s okay, and that’s what matters. But to him, he’s not, and he would never be again. The imagery of his body covered with hundreds of bandages, his head bruised, his face paler than usual and the swellings and bruises on his arms caused by the accident and needles, is engraved into his conscience. It would be something he would never forget, even if he saw him smiling and filled with life and health. 

With all his strength he refrains from yelling at all the nurses how stupid they are, to remove all the cables, all the machines, to tell them how much he hates needles and if he was awake he’d be insulting them for being inconsiderate. All he wanted to do was to get him out of there. He shelters himself in the arms of his father-in-law. 

Certainly, this was life giving him another chance, it’s making him start all over again, wiping the slate clean. But what would happen to him if Gerard didn’t like him a half of what he did if he considered showing up in his life again? Would he even be able to smile because of him, or get interested in the dumb things that came to his head?  
No one would ever love him as much as Gerard. In his head there were only memories, ones that probably wouldn’t come back. Because Gerard doesn’t remember, doesn’t know him.   
And no one knew Frank more than Gerard, but if Frank knows Gerard more than he knows himself, he wasn’t going to waste that advantage.


	3. 2

Linda’s expression when she sees him is wonderful, Frank instantly adds it to his favorite expressions list. He’s about to leave for work, he’s taken the late morning shift, so he can leave after eight, probably at ten. Her gaze follows him into the kitchen. He’s showered, put on clean clothes and even washed his hair which had been greasy for months. The stubble disappeared, and he’s now using his favorite jeans and those shoes Gerard gave him as a gift two birthdays ago. 

“Good morning mom,” she hears him say when he enters the kitchen, he heads to the freezer, “Didn’t you make breakfast?”

Linda stutters, what can she say? Frank’s standing up, he’s treating her like the past few months hadn’t been the worst of his twenty years, like nothing had ever happened, like it was a normal day in his life. Frank is treating her normally. With nothing on his mind. Clearly, he’s not bouncing all over the place with the energy she knows he possesses, but he’s also not just laying in bed with no strength, without eating, without speaking, only crying and sleeping. Frank looks good. A smile forms on the woman’s face. 

“Y-yeah,” she nods rapidly, “In… in the microwave.” 

The brunet smiles. His hair has grown a lot, before it reached about half of his face, now it reaches his shoulders. He’s thinking about cutting it sometime soon, he didn’t like it when he saw it in the mirror this morning. He slept well, compared to a week ago, he woke up in a good mood. Linda thinks it’s because of Gerard, because Gerard has something to do with it, to Frank it’s always been that way. 

She watches him have breakfast, using his phone while he feeds himself bits of bread. She’s resting her elbows on the table and bringing both hands together so she can hide her smile behind them. Before Frank notices it, he makes it disappear, finishing her own breakfast. In her head, there are questions she’s too scared to ask but risks it anyways. She really hopes that the doctors were wrong, but she tells herself to be strong if Frank’s answer doesn’t match with what’s in her head.   
She clears her throat. 

“And… do you have anything planned for today? You woke up really… cheerful. Is there a reason for that?” 

Frank stops chewing and looks away from his phone to look at his mom with a smile on his face, she swears that he loves seeing her so happy. Linda’s smiles are the most precious things he’ll ever have. He cleans his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Well… I was thinking of going out for a walk, play some music, probably go to Bob’s house to play guitar, and… I’m not sure if I’ll go see Mikey too. He said… that this afternoon they’re gonna release Gerard. I guess he’ll want me to be there, he might tell him I’m a friend of his and introduce me to him that way. Even though I don’t know if he has the capacity to ‘meet’ new people, you know? I don’t want to… make him uncomfortable.” 

Slowly, his mother’s smile disappears, he doesn’t realize it, but Linda’s heart just broke into a million pieces. She forces herself to smile again. She would keep Frank happy at any cost, he’d go see Gerard and everything would be fine. She can’t remember the last time she saw him so radiant, Frank’s living again because Gerard’s living again, and she convinces herself of that. Fuck everything else. 

“I’m sure you won’t make him uncomfortable,” she shakes her head, which makes her son lift his eyebrows, “If you approach him in a cordial manner, without scaring him or giving him a bad impression, he’ll just accept you, get it?” 

His eyebrows settle slowly. His mind’s gone back to the fact that Gerard lost all his memories, memories that he was a part of. How can he approach him normally? How could he return those memories to him?

“Mom,” he hesitates, Linda nods attentively, “How… how do I make Gerard remember me? How do I make all our memories of us together come back to him so he knows who I am?”   
Linda thinks about it. Really thinks about it. Gerard lost his memory, and Frank wants to make him remember, she gets his point. Her son has suffered so much through all those months, she can still hear that iota of pain in his tone if she pays attention. He’s still broken, hurt, and he still blames himself. Now that he’s hiding and evading the topic it’s different. However, there will be a moment in which he won’t be able to hold himself together and he’ll fall apart again. Of that, she is sure. With a sigh, she shakes her head again. 

“Maybe you don’t have to.”

The tattooed man furrows his brow. 

“I mean that, you don’t have to make him remember you right away. You don’t want to do something like that, because it won’t work. At least, not now.” 

“Are you telling me I should… make him remember me… bit by bit? With small things every once in a while?”

“Exactly!” His mother smiles openly. He feels his lungs being filled with air, he hesitates after reaching such a sudden decision. Finishing his bread with a final bite, he slips his phone into his pocket and stands up with a jump. He really feels regenerated, in just a few weeks he’s recovered all the strength he’s lost, he also thought a lot about the situation with Gerard. 

He wouldn’t let himself be beaten by a loss of memory, as much as it hurt him -like a piano had fallen on top of him-, he seriously thought about returning to his old life, and make his mom’s better. With it just being the two of them it’s become his mission to take care of both of them, keeping in mind that they only have each other and it would always be this way. But Gerard never abandoned his ruminations, he allowed himself one more cry for him, for the fact that he’s a complete stranger, and set up ways to go back to him. All failed attempts. 

He couldn’t find a way to introduce himself into his life that wasn’t sudden, but a simple conversation with his mom and all the pieces fit together, helping him figure out what to do. 

“I love you, have a nice day!” He plants a quick kiss on her cheek, adjusting the backpack on his shoulders and grabbing his keys. He doesn’t give her a chance to reply, he takes off running. 

The streets remain extremely cold and look just as morbid as always. Will Gerard think the same way about Summit and its streets as he did before? He can’t convince himself that that would happen.

The Way household is just one street away from his, seeing Gerard or spending the night at either of the houses was never an issue because of it. Escaping, spending most of their time together, simply laying next to each other. Frank chooses not to think about that. 

He peeks through the windows from outside, Gerard’s bedroom window is closed, but Mikey’s is open, and even though he can’t see him he knows he’s there. Carefully, so as to not slip, he knocks at the door, the desperation wins him over even though he doesn’t want to scare Mikey. He wouldn’t let him do what he was planning. 

With the bad mood commonly associated with the skinny brother, he opens the door. 

“Frank?” He furrows his brow, he scoffs when the brunet moves him aside with a quick greeting and then runs up the stairs. “Frank!” 

Closing the door behind him, the spectacled brunet follows the tattooed man. Frank forces de lock on the door of the older Way, a trick that he and Gerard had been forced to learn for cases of extreme importance. He ignores Mikey’s yells asking him what’s going on. He doesn’t try to avoid being melancholy, too many things happened in that bedroom, his throat closes but he doesn’t change. He removes the backpack and lays it on the bed, he then begins to move like it was his own room. 

Petrified in the doorway, Mikey observes him opening drawers and then removing boxes from his brother’s closet where he used to keep things that were important to him. Horrified he sees his brother-in-law stuff papers into his backpack, folders alongside the pictures in their frames, removing all things that held traces of him and Gerard. He instantly knows a backpack won’t be enough. 

“Frank!” Mikey yells, approaching him whilst he continues to pull things out of boxes, “Leave that alone, Frank! Frank!”

At one point, they both start to wrestle over objects, the papers with the millions of drawings of Frank’s face are scattered throughout the room, falling everywhere, from the bed to the ceramics area. 

“Mikey!”

“Leave it, leave it! Don’t touch that! Give it to me!” He rips the books off his hands, Frank falls down sitting on the floor with new tears beginning to form. Desperate, Mikey takes the remaining papers from his hands and crawls around, picking up more books and papers. “Give me that! They’re his comics, leave them! They’re…! They’re his… his comics, his drawings, they’re his, they’re…” 

“You don’t understand!”

“It’s his stuff! Leave it alone! You don’t have the right to invade Gerard’s privacy like that! You know how much he hated it when we messed with his comics and drawings!”

“...But they’re my drawings too,” the tattooed man says with a shrill voice. He starts sobbing again, laying down on the bed and pulling his legs on the bed. “You don’t get it.” 

“Don’t get it?! What don’t I get, Frank?! That Gerard doesn’t know me?! That he won’t remember me?! That I won’t be the same to him as I used to be?! You’re wrong! I get it, I understand perfectly Frank! Perfectly!”

His shoulders sink in, hiding his head in the space between his legs and chest. He hears Mikey pant and hold himself back, letting the books and papers fall to the ground next to him. The skinny boy falls sitting down with them, his head in his hands.

“I do understand, Frank. I do. I know exactly how you feel because I feel the same. I feel impotent, I feel hurt, I feel… scared, sad, way too happy… My brother doesn’t remember me, Frank. The person I look up to the most in the world doesn’t know who I am, he used to tell me I was his favorite person in the world.”

The brunet’s jaw trembles. 

“I was the second.”

Mikey nods, smiling to the side. He takes off his glasses when his tears begin to fog up the lenses. 

“You were the second. We’re in this together, there’s nothing that hurts more than this. But he was given another chance, Frank, they let him stay with us. We have the opportunity to make him remember, or at least show him old memories-”

“I don’t think we should,” the tattooed man sighs, “That’s why I came.”

“Why-you came?”

Frank nods.

“You’re his brother Mikey, he can’t forget you.” 

“He woke up and couldn’t tell who I was.” 

“Same with Donna. It’s only because he’s weak, he’s… unstable, still. As the days go by his brain will start to function again, he’ll remember you, your parents. But not me.”

“Why not you?”

“...I don’t want him to.”

Mikey hesitates. His brother-in-law’s words weren’t making any sense. Why wouldn’t he want to be remembered by the person he loves? He’s born witness to his brother’s relationship for years, and he always wished he could have a relationship just like or at least similar to it. The love Frank and Gerard had for each other surpassed anything, it could withstand anything. Two days apart for them was like being apart for weeks, and the weeks turned into years. Neither could live without the other. How could he not want to go back to that?” 

“I hurt him, Mikey. I let him down. He needed me and I wasn’t there, I pushed him away without meaning to. He got so sick of me that his brain reached the limit. I do want him to remember me, but as time goes on. He’s been out for four months, and in the next four he’ll get better. I’m planning to come back then, as someone new in his life. But I can’t do that if there are thousands of photos of me and drawings of my face everywhere. His comics have my name on them, because I gifted most of them to him. I don’t want him to know that. 

Shaking his head, the younger gets closer until he’s sitting next to Frank, and wraps his arm around his shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. The brunet’s sobs make him shudder, he remembers all the nights that he told himself how unfair it was for his brother to be going through something like that. He feels awful for not having thought of Frank, seeing as he had been an important part of Gerard’s life. The younger’s jaw trembled, Linda warned him once and he never paid attention, same with Gerard, but now it’s water under the bridge. Frank needs him, more than ever. 

“I’m not thinking about letting him go, Mikey. I’m not letting him go. 

He closes his eyes, stroking his brother-in-law, whilst he sniffles quietly.

“Then don’t.”


End file.
